Displays are employed to convey digital information via a lighted platform. The displays are installed in a variety of contexts and environments, such as televisions, advertisements, personal computing devices, and more commonly, in vehicles.
The standard display assembly includes display driving logic with various instructions as to the patterns to communicate to an array of lighting elements. The display driving logic communicates signals that instruct which of the lighting elements to light up, and a corresponding intensity and color (if available). The display assembly may be incorporated with various interface devices, such as keyboards, pointers, gaze trackers, head trackers, eye trackers, touch screens, and the like.
The displays are usually cased with transparent substances, such as lenses, that allow light being illuminated to be projected to the viewer's eyes. The lens faces the viewers, and thus, implementers provide different shapes, sizes, and types based on an implementers preference. Further, different locations and such may necessitate the lens to be a specific type and shape.
In recent years, different curved lens have been introduced. The curved lens allow for a non-linear and tapered surface to be provided to the viewer. Thus, by having a non-linear presentation, the implementer of a display assembly may effectively provide a secondary type of display to the viewer.